


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #2

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200406--《EP2. SubSik的宅家日常？》
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #2

**Author's Note:**

> 200406  
> \--  
> 《EP2. SubSik的宅家日常？》

第二集的開頭從兩人熟睡的臉龐開始，可以看見在第一集播出後，姜昇植上傳的官咖照片裡已經讓粉絲們先行看過的兩人的睡衣模樣，睡衣上充滿了小小顆的愛心，姜昇植的是藍色愛心，鄭秀彬則是黃色愛心，感覺就像是刻意的安排。

鄭秀彬整個人縮在姜昇植的懷裡，姜昇植的下巴貼著鄭秀彬的頭頂，畫面看起來十分溫馨。

**Howl on you la la la la～🎵**

手機鬧鈴響起，姜昇植反射性的伸手關閉，邊揉揉右眼邊看了看熟睡的鄭秀彬後，偷偷把已經很亂的頭髮揉得更亂，對著鏡頭笑著比了一個噓的手勢。

「秀彬啊～起床囉～」姜昇植把手放在肩膀上搖著鄭秀彬的身體，聲音充滿寵溺。

「再五分鐘……」鄭秀彬保持閉眼狀態皺起眉間，有些抗拒的嘟嘴，以這種讓人想錄下來當做心靈鎮定劑的可愛姿態來回應，使姜昇植忍不住晃動自己的身體無聲尖叫。

姜昇植為了打發時間看著鏡頭唱了一首抒情歌，五分鐘後再次試圖叫鄭秀彬起床，只見鄭秀彬緩緩爬起，毫無理由的把頭撞向姜昇植，害他連連喊痛。

「為什麼一起床就這樣？」

「這是大田人表達感謝的方式。」

「嗯～小騙子快去刷牙洗臉。」

洗漱後和家人們一起吃早餐，家人們在看完團綜第一集後紛紛吐槽鄭秀彬「還是跟小時候一樣愛賴床」「哪有人挑那種三更半夜去咖啡廳的，至少在粉絲在的時候去吧」「老闆感覺也是粉絲以後記得親自過去道謝」等，都是些為粉絲著想的話語。

鄭秀彬敷衍的點頭表示姊姊們和媽媽說的都對，吃完早餐再和家人們簡單道別，準備回去宿舍。

回程車上聊起經紀人和鄭秀彬一起拍過的影片，姜昇植和鄭秀彬一起模仿當時經紀人唱著Rap的樣子，看著正在駕駛中拿他們沒辦法的經紀人笑得不亦樂乎。

待回到熟悉的宿舍，兩人首先各自回房和自己的床打招呼，畫面跟著鄭秀彬進房，發現室友都韓勢不在便打了一通視訊電話。

「韓勢哥，在幹嘛？」

「我在練習～」

「跟粉絲們打個招呼吧。」

「什麼，你在直播嗎？」

「不是哦，是錄影。」

「哦，你們要拍節目來著。嗨～愛麗絲，我是勢勢～」

右手拇指指著自己透過視訊向鏡頭打招呼，都韓勢接著說自己看過昨天播的第一集了。

「那哥覺得怎麼樣？」

「昇植哥真的很無趣。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

字幕跑過無數個 **ㅋ** ，鄭秀彬差點笑到跌倒，姜昇植聽見笑聲連忙跑來鄭秀彬的房間問怎麼了。

「哦沒事沒事，哈哈哈哈。」

「到底在笑什麼啦？」

「你問韓勢哥好了……哈哈。」

笑點可能長在姜昇植身上的鄭秀彬完全止不住笑，姜昇植滿臉問號的接過鄭秀彬的手機跟都韓勢打招呼。

「韓勢啊，你們剛剛聊什麼？」

「聊晚餐吃什麼。」

「騙人，這又不是好笑的事。」

「昇植哥……活在這世上有些事不知道才更幸福哦，我要繼續練習了，掰掰～」

還沒來得及說聲掰電話就被掛斷，姜昇植皺起眉頭看向人躺在床上還在大笑的鄭秀彬，看向鏡頭兩手一攤，強行把鄭秀彬從床上拖到了客廳。

「好了，我們來想想今天要做什麼吧。」

「睡覺～」

「不行……睡著的樣子已經拍到很多了吧。」

「那我們……去游泳？」

「先、先不要。」

姜昇植想起了上半身的肉體在官方頻道透過花絮被公開那天，被各路愛麗絲們請求出來解釋的恐懼，小幅度的搖頭拒絕。

「我想到了！」

「嗯？有什麼好點子了嗎？」

「我們來拍經紀人觀察日記。」

「到底是為了誰的團綜啊……」

舉著攝影機的經紀人也是滿頭問號，誰要看經紀人的日常生活呢，更何況根本脫離團綜主旨，經紀人也默默搖頭表示這個想法NG，剪輯師在旁邊默默舉起紙板，上面寫著 **不然你們兩個現在不喬裝直接去逛街看花多少時間會被粉絲認出來好了** 。

「哦！我們的剪輯師提出的點子好像不錯耶！」鄭秀彬睜大眼直直盯向剪輯師的方向，對這個提議感到新奇，不自覺地提高音量說話。

「而且這個也是我們從來沒試過的事情，感覺會很有趣呢。」姜昇植用主持人的語調附和著點起頭，趁機偷偷摸一把鄭秀彬的頭髮。

「各位，剪輯師說我們可以試試看就這樣去逛街，看花多久會被認出來，這個好像很好玩哦。」

「嗯，感覺值得一試呢，那我們稍微準備一下就出發吧，等會見囉～」

畫面跳到首爾街頭，經紀人的車上，鄭秀彬和姜昇植坐在車裡觀察車外的人流，討論要輪流出去還是一起出去。

「不然我們先輪流，然後再試試一起？」鄭秀彬看著車外，一手放在車窗上提議著。

「好啊，不過萬一完全沒人認出來就……」看向鄭秀彬那邊的車窗外，擔心要是附近完全沒有粉絲到時候會很尷尬的姜昇植。

字幕飄過一句 **我們VICTON尼是SUPER STAR 不用擔心ㅠㅠ** ，接著是兩人事先拍好但這集開始才會用上的過場畫面，姜昇植背著鄭秀彬，兩人交互喊著「Sub！」「Sik！」然後同時舉起左手喊出「Let's SubSik Time！」。

在開始實驗之前，經紀人怕他們待會進行到一半會餓，建議先去吃午餐，下午再繼續拍攝，他們隨意走進一家餐廳用餐，雖然知道在拍攝團綜的日子裡吃什麼、做什麼都是公司出錢，還是沒敢點太貴的餐。

用完餐後稍作休息才繼續開始下午的拍攝，由鄭秀彬先下車試探。

「唔哇，一下車就突然開始緊張了，愛麗絲快來吧～」鄭秀彬拿著自拍棒，邊走邊對著鏡頭說話，時不時往經紀人車的方向回頭看。

畫面切回車裡，姜昇植緊張的看著鄭秀彬的背影，嘴型不自覺的變成了一個O，待十分鐘過後。

「哦？好像被發現了！大家快看。」姜昇植看見一對女生頻頻瞄向鄭秀彬，女生們感覺有些驚訝的說著話。

畫面再切到鄭秀彬的自拍鏡頭，隱隱約約用眼角餘光看見那兩位女生，開始用氣音對鏡頭說話。

「好像一直感覺到視線呢，是愛麗絲嗎……但是如果沒有被搭話都不算數的，啊好緊張。」想要自然的繼續往前走身體卻不受控制，畢竟就快達成目的了。

鄭秀彬假裝對鏡頭打招呼，在原地停留了45秒後，兩位女生終於鼓起勇氣緩緩走近鄭秀彬，詢問是VICTON的秀彬尼嗎，鄭秀彬笑著回答是的，一邊感謝女生們認出自己，並把鏡頭也對向女生們讓她們一起握拳說「突襲上街大成功」。

「哇，心臟都要跳出來了。」

「只花了十二分三十六秒，很快呢。」

鄭秀彬和姜昇植擊掌後交換了位置，姜昇植撫著心口下車，一下車就東張西望緊張到不行。

「換我了……如果剛剛那兩位還沒走遠的話我可能會比秀彬快耶。」姜昇植首先試圖尋找方才的那兩位粉絲，可惜她們已經走遠，只能繼續往前，假裝自然的開始哼起歌，試圖用聲音吸引路人。

「Fly fly to the moonlight ～」陶醉的邊走邊唱，在快要唱完的時候，身後的路人討論著「是不是歌手啊，唱得真好」的聲音傳到姜昇植耳裡，藏不住開心上揚了嘴角。

「昇植哥開心了，哈哈哈哈哈。」看見姜昇植嘴角上揚的鄭秀彬在車裡拍手大笑。

「或許……是上過蒙面歌王的那位？」路人試圖撈起距離現在稍遠的記憶，似乎是在喜歡的節目上聽過的歌聲，但是，那個，名字是什麼來著。

「是有上過蒙面歌王沒錯，或許還記得那本藍色的日記本嗎？」

「哦對對對，我記得，是偶像吧？團名是…Vic……」

離成功只差一步，姜昇植無聲的做出Ton的嘴型試圖給予提示。

「啊～VICTON！」

「是的沒錯～我是VICTON的隊長姜昇植，很高興認識你們～」

稍微比鄭秀彬多花了一點時間，姜昇植讓認出自己的路人們對鏡頭揮揮手打招呼，並讓他們數到三一起喊成功，再揮手向他們道別回到了車內。

「哥幸苦了～」鄭秀彬邊說邊給了姜昇植一個擁抱，姜昇植也抱了回去。

「你也辛苦了，不過我花了幾分啊？」姜昇植下巴貼住鄭秀彬的肩膀，想就乾脆維持這個狀態一輩子。

「十七分十一秒～有點久哦。」

「那也算快了嘛。」

「但是輸了所以要請客哦。」

「好啦。」

今天的結尾決定在貓咪咖啡廳度過，只有這裡的錢是姜昇植出的，因為鄭秀彬強烈要求。

一走進店內就看到兩隻貓咪正在飼料碗旁扭打，兩人馬上掏出手機錄影，一隻橘貓看了眼正在扭打中的兩隻白貓，沒有加入戰局只是優雅的走到飼料碗前開始吃飯。

「啊這孩子好可愛……那孩子也好可愛……」

「瘋了……我是來到天國了嗎……」

姜昇植和鄭秀彬徹底被貓貓天國俘虜，一個勁的拍著貓咪們的可愛模樣。

畫面將各自拍著不同貓咪的兩人拼成同框，藍黃漸層的字幕寫著 **孩子們是不是忘了還在拍團綜……但是昇植和秀彬的幸福就是大家的幸福ㅠㅠ貓咪咖啡廳，讚** 。

不知不覺已經六點三十分，姜昇植和鄭秀彬趕緊點了一份甜點和飲料，邊吃邊做結尾。

「各位今天過得怎麼樣？是不是也和我們一樣開心呢？」姜昇植吃著店內的蛋糕，為了不失禮儀單手遮住了嘴邊說著。

「想被治癒的時候，貓咪咖啡廳是個好選擇哦～」鄭秀彬雙手呈貓掌狀態對鏡頭喵了一聲，下一秒就露出害羞的笑。

「秀彬尼在身邊的話就已經是治癒了呀。」

「好的～到現在為止是VICTON的姜昇植還有鄭秀彬，謝謝大家～」

「那個是我要說的耶。」

「好～」

鄭秀彬在最後故意搶走隊長哥哥的台詞，讓姜昇植只能無奈的看向鏡頭，無力的揮揮手。

今天也順利在七點前拍完了團綜，但當剪輯師剪到貓咪咖啡廳的部分的時候，才發現鄭秀彬那時似乎紅了耳朵。

**[秀彬]今天也ㅇㅁㅇ**

**愛麗絲！今天也有好好的本放死守嗎？每天看我們團綜的時候也不要忘了好好照顧自己，吃好吃的東西，做想做的事，這樣的話我們就很滿足了哦～愛麗絲，今天也～하땅사💛💙**

  
  
  
  


**[姜昇植努力揮動逗貓棒但貓咪只顧著舔自己的毛.jpg]**

**[趁姜昇植不在時在車內自拍的鄭秀彬_1 .jpg]**

**[趁姜昇植不在時在車內自拍的鄭秀彬_2 .jpg]**

**[趁姜昇植不在時在車內自拍的鄭秀彬_3 .jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬 &姜昇植一左一右在睡著的橘貓旁嘟嘴作勢親貓.jpg]**

**[姜昇植作勢親眼睛閉著微笑的鄭秀彬.jpg]**


End file.
